Na Sua Estante :
by Westrik
Summary: Sasuke é mordido por um lobsomem, vira um, sera que sakura ira acc meesmo nas noites de lua cheia? resumo horrivel mas fazer o que '


**fic sasusaku - Na Sua Estante**

Noite de 25 de Agosto de 1994.

Eu estava subindo a escada do apartamento para o número 111, não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso.

O garoto moreno de olhos onix me esperava lá em cima.

Abri a porta do número 111 e me encontrei em uma sala.

-Pensei que você não iria mais me ver. – ele disse das sombras.

Eu me aproximei mais dele. E me sentei-me à mesa. A luz da Lua me mostrou de realce a sua face. Uchiha Sasuke estava com os cabelos despenteados e grandes olheiras, parecia não dormir a séculos. Seus olhar que parecia estar em outro lugar...

-Porque achou que eu não viria Uchiha? – Perguntei tentando disfarçar o medo em minha voz. Ele soltou um grito e pareceu um uivo.

-Eu não tenho culpa Sakura... Eu estava lá na hora errada, no momento errado! – ele falava rápido.

-Sasuke eu sei... – eu resmunguei jogando seus cabelos despenteados para trás – Mas, o que as pessoas vão pensar?

-McMillian. Ele também foi mordido, a esposa dele não se importou. Evans foi mordido, a namorada não se importou!

-Sasuke o caso é outro... – eu já estava de pé.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que te amo Sakura? Quantas? Me diz... – ele se sentou novamente apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Sasuke, não é normal... Não me faz bem, eu não posso sair com você sem que as pessoas me olhem e gritem: 'OLHE! A NAMORADA DO LOBO!'.

-Sakura me desculpe...

Eu ergui a edição do Jornal da Manhã, e ele leu a primeira manchete.

-Desculpe Sakura.. – ele sussurrou – Me desculpa, eu pensei em mim mesmo e...

-Viu! Esse é o seu problema! Só pensa em si mesmo... O amor Uchiha é ciumento e egoísta, mas não é mesquinho. – eu fiquei frente a frente dele, já sentido sua respiração – Você pensou em você, e depois pensa que se desculpou, eu sou obrigada a voltar para você.

Ele me beijou. Era estranho depois que eu descobri. O que ele fez. Ele feriu. Ele fez sangrar. Ele machucou um inocente. Matou o inocente.

Olhei no fundo de seus olhos onix como grandes pedras preciosas quando nos separamos. Ele sorriu um sorriso sincero para mim.

Quando notei, já estava chorava em silêncio. Ele limpou meus olhos com suas mãos sujas.

-Me dá mais uma chance? – Ele pediu com um sorriso.

-Desculpe. – Eu o abracei forte. O máximo que podia.

-sakura... – ele pegou minha mão – Peço para que você ser forte. Para que fiquemos juntos.

Eu fiquei de pé e olhei de realce as estrelas fazerem contraste com os cabelos pretos sujos de Sasuke. Fitei os olhos dele e respondi, tentando soar mais sincera possível:

-Eu não posso. É impossível.

Ele uivou outra vez. Um uivo fino e triste. Parecia uma canção. Triste e desesperada.

Eu me levantei e andei de cabeça baixa e abraçada em um medalhão até a porta. A abri. Ainda segurando a maçaneta, olhei para a figura de um belo rapaz despenteado e, com lágrimas nos olhos, sussurrei:

-Eu sempre irei te amar...

Fechei a porta. Desci as escadas e olhei da rua a única janela apagada do prédio. O número 111 estava apagado e lá abandonei a melhor pessoa que conheci.

Deixei a rua com o som de um uivo na cabeça. Um uivo triste e solitário. Um uivo da pessoa que amei. Uma semana depois, recebi uma carta. Uma carta de um tal 'U.S.'.

Minha querida Sakura,

Sei que não gostaria de ser a noiva do lobo. Sei que não queria se envolver com uma aberração como eu.

Quando estiver lendo esta carta já estarei morto. Morto, pois um dia recebi um presente que não queria receber, uma mordida de um lobisomem. Morto porque um dia amei a mais bela garota que tinha medo de mim, você.

Queria Sakura, eu sempre irei te amar. Infelizmente hoje não irei tomar minha dose de você.

Cansado de chorar feridas que não irão se fechar e nem se curar. Pegarei o primeiro punhal que estiver em minha frente e bem, irei morrer.

Você foi a minha luz. Você foi quem me deixou mais vivo e saudável. Você foi quem me ajudou a sobreviver nas noites de transformação. Você foi meu pensamento nas noites de Lua Cheia.

Sakura, se eu não estivesse na janela de seu quarto na noite do dia 23 de maio, eu não seria o monstro que sou hoje.

Se eu não estivesse na janela de seu quarto cantando 'You are the music in me', totalmente desafinado,

aquele, que eu jurava ser um cão, não teria me mordido e eu não seria isso que sou hoje e no que me transformo.

Amo-te muito e não se esquece. Sempre que olhar as esmeraldas lembre dos meus olhos, que sempre

irão olhar você. Quando olhar a fina corrente de prata, lembre da maldição que me prendeu no quarto 111 por tanto tempo. Quando olhar as palavras, as imaginem sendo faladas por mim.

Não jogue esta carta fora. A guarde junto de você, ela irá guiar seus caminhos...

Do mesmo jeito que você me disse para encontrar uma mulher que me ame pelo que eu sou, digo a você para que encontre um homem que a ma. Não tanto quanto eu, mas a ame...

A carta destinada a mim era de Sasuke. Não precisava ler a outra folha para saber. Meus olhos com lágrimas caiam sobre o papel. Virei para ler a última folha.

Não tenho mais nada a declarar aqui. Peço que abra o pacotinho anexo na carta. É pequeno, bonito e de bom coração.

Montes e montes e mais montes eternos de amor.

Uchiha Sasuke. ?

Abri o pacote o que se podia descrever como um pedaço de papel embrulhando algo.

Havia um anel nas mesmas cores do medalhão. Prata e com uma esmeralda verde na ponta. Coloquei na mão. Tinha um recado escrito às pressas no papel em que foi embrulhado:

Casa comigo Sakura?.

-Claro... –sussurrei ainda chorando. Com esperanças de ouvir um uivo.

Dezenove anos depois, ainda ando pelas mesmas ruas em que eu e Sasuke andamos.

Nunca tirei seu anel e nem o medalhão. Materiais, que me fazem lembrar.

Fazem-me lembrar que fui a garota que recusou um homem bom.

Fazem-me lembrar que cometi erros e me arrependo.

Fazem-me lembrar que fui a mulher que culpou um inocente.

Fazem-me lembrar que hoje, aos 26 anos, eu amadureci, e se pudesse voltar à noite de 25 de agosto, teria perdoado e estaríamos juntos hoje. Lidando com as noites de Lua Cheia.

Fazem-me lembrar que eu sou até hoje, a mulher que amou Uchiha Sasuke.

Diário de Haruno Sakura, a garota que amou um lobisomem.


End file.
